Halloween with OPFan37's OC's!
by OPFan37
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up for Halloween, so sorry if its poor quality. This is for ANY fan of my stories, from Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts, Kill la Kill and My Hero Academia, you all welcome to read! Happy Halloween!


Halloween with OPFan37's OC's!

A large dome shaped area in a universe far beyond our own was filled with a night sky of stars and...fire? Oh wait, those are balloons. Pumpkin shaped balloons to be precise, for this world was currently celebrating Halloween, with the houses decorated with skeletons and scarecrows and such.

One house was covered in spiderwebs, and a name saying 'DJTiki' floated above it.

"Thank you, DJTiki!" A small figure in a ghost sheet carrying a pumpkin pot full of sweets said as the door closed on him. He ran down the steps and lifted up his sheet, revealing the metal mouthless face of a Pawniard.

"That's another house down for the count." Elin Ray cheered. "I should go and visit Razzarow next."

He ran forward only to bump into something. "Oof! Aaaaggghhh!" As he fell back, he was suddenly buried by something. "Pah!...What the-?" After digging himself out, he found that what was burying him was actually sweets.

"Oh, hey Elin." The Pawniard looked up to see a figure with blue and red hair dressed as a muddy mummy carrying a large sack of sweets, with another sack of sweets that had been torn open due to the blade on Elin's forehead.

"Elliot Zekaki?" The Pawniard asked as he got up and brushed himself down. "Woah, you've got a LOT of candy."

"Yeah." He grinned. "I've gone to silvernet, Siora Kazuki, Shiunin Ventus, and NewComer1's houses, but I've still got to go to the Fresh Prince of BANANAS and TheLoneAvenger's houses."

"Man, you've got a lot of friends." Elin said.

Suddenly, a large explosion occured down the block, and the two characters turned to look at it. "What do you think that was?" Elin asked.

"Probably some Harry Potter OC's." Elliot shrugged. "They get rowdy around Halloween."

"Hey! You guys!" The two looked up just as a large skull sack crasdhed down in front of them, and a young man wearing a vampire outfit with scars over his face landed on top of it. "Doririririri! Look at all the sweets I got!"

"Wodos T. Ellix!" Elliot gasped.

"Where did you get all that!?" Elin yelled.

"Well, I went to Thief-chan, TheRealEvanSG, Vergil Leonidas, FourthwallBreaker, HikariLight99, R.E.W. 4, XFangHeartX-"

"Get to the point." Elliot sighed.

"And then I robbed a bunch of people." He grinned.

"Ellix!" Elin yelled.

"What? I'm a pirate! It's what I do!" The lookout/mercenary protested. "By the way, you guys seen anyone else?"

"Actually, no." Elin said. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're back at the house." Elliot said. "Ryota Ueno's giving out free sweets using his Quirk."

"Nani!?" Ellix gasped. "Free sweets!? Then I gotta get back there!" He picked up his giant bag and set off running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Elin and Elliot yelled as they also gave chase.

Meanwhile, V Z the Keyblade dressed as a zombie and Eito Kimura the sole survivor of the Life Fibre Project EVO dressed as a werewolf were going door to door.

"Halloween is so much fun!" V said. "Why have I never heard of it before?"

"Aren't you a thousand year old Keyblade?" Eito asked.

"Oh, right." V said.

"Hold on." Eito stopped V. "Look, its a flamers house."

"How can you tell?" V asked.

"Their name is on fire." Eito pointed at the flaming name above the house.

"Oh...so what do we do?" V asked.

Eito shrugged. "I dunno, don't really care. Never pay attention to flamers myself." He folded his arms behind his head. "C'mon, let's head back."

As Eito started wandering, V looked at the house and turned to the other OC. "Hey, you say Trick or Treat, right?"

"Yeah, that's the saying." Eito agreed, before there was a large crashing sound. "What the-!?" He turned to see a large tree crushing the house. "V!"

"I didn't get treats from them, so I tricked them." V said.

"Uh-huh..." Eito slowly grabbed his wrist. "Let's go." He pulled the OC away as fast as possible.

A house sat with two pumpkins outside of it, with the name 'OPFan37' hanging above it, as Ellix, Elliot, Elin, Eito and V arrived back at the same time.

"Where have you two been?" Ellix asked.

"Taking care of flamers." Eito stated quickly.

As the five walked in, they immediately noticed Ryota Ueno, dressed as the Hero All Might lying on the sofa, exhausted.

"Ryota!" V gasped. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah...don't worry, V." He groaned.

"Oh crap, I think he's used up all of his calories." Elliot said.

"How many sweets did you make to give out, Ryota?" Eito asked.

"About...a small mountain." Ryota said as he was helped up.

"Dear Oda your too kind." Ellix sweatdropped.

"That's what a Hero does!" Ryota declared weakly.

"Hey, guys!" Suddenly a boy in a skeleton suit burst through the door.

"Alain Marquise!" Everyone gasped as he rushed in.

"Yeah...uh...why'd you say my full name?" He asked.

"Well, we want the people reading this to know who we all are." Elliot said.

"But now they'll spot the similarities in our names and see how lazy our author is." Elin muttered.

"Anyway!" Alain interrupted them. "There's a party down at the Anime category section, you guys wanna go?"

"Er, will I be allowed?" "And me?" Elin and V asked.

"Sure! Sure! C'mon! Leave the sweets though, they might get pinched." Alain exclaimed.

"We are gonna be so sick tomorrow!" Ryota exclaimed as the OC's rushed out into the streets.

Meanwhile, several figures were standing on top of a hill full of prop gravestones, eating sweets from their own individual bags and watching the chaos in the city below.

"This happens every year." A black and white Gallade, DJTiki, said.

"I think it's awesome! Minus, y'know, the destruction." A young girl, ThiefofStealth, said.

Standing beside them was what looked like a little suit of armour with stubby cylinder legs, it had two big fists connected to its body by zigzagging blue bolts of lightning, and two blue circles for eyes shone out of the darkened space that was its face, with a plume of blue fire constantly burning on its head, as it popped a sweet into its mouth.

"I love Halloween in Fanfiction." OPFan37 said.

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
